En esos días
by RabbitBela
Summary: Cualquier hombre con un sano juicio sabia que debía permanecer a cierta distancia del genero femenino cuando entraban "en esos días" e Ichigo lo sabia perfectamente , pero por alguna extraña razón... Rukia no le parecía tan atemorizante ni obstinada como en otras ocasiones...


**En esos días.**

.

.

.

-¡pero papá! ¡Debemos de cuidar a Rukia!-gritó Yuzu de nuevo con lagrimas amenazándo con salir de sus ojos.

-¿que tiene la enana? ¿Se enfermo o algo?-preguntó Ichigo, quien hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba dormido en su cuarto, pero al escuchar esos gritos de su hermana no logro volver a dormir, así que decidió bajar para saber que demonios estaba pasando.

-Yuzu, te juro que Rukia va a estar mejor. Son solo unas horas, te prometo que volveremos mas pronto de lo que crees.

-¡pero papá!-volvió a gritar Yuzu.

Ichigo se sentía completamente ignorado ¿Qué le pasaba a Rukia? ¿Sería algo grave?

-Ichigo podría cuidarla en lo que volvemos- hablo la otra melliza tranquilamente.

-¡excelente idea, hija mía!-Isshin corrió hasta Karin y la abrazo fuertemente, pero ella de inmediato lo alejó con una patada.

-¿cómo voy a cuidarla si no se que demonios le pasa?-respondió enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡eso no lo necesitas saber!-gritaron ambas hermanas.

Yuzu se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo tomo de las manos, gesto que sorprendió a Ichigo; no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-solo ve a verla y pregúntale de vez en cuando como se siente y si la vez muy mal llévale un té y una almohada caliente ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió ella con esa carita tierna a la que no le puedes decir no.

-si Yuzu, vete tranquila, yo cuidare de Rukia.

.

.

.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Era por eso que Rukia no había salido en todo el día, era por eso se sus hermanas se la pasaban calentando almohadas y trayendo cuantas pastillas encontraban en la clínica de su padre.

Ciertamente le daba un poco de miedo entrar a la habitación.

Era muy bien sabido que cuando una mujer entraba en "esos días" no se podía saber a ciencia cierta como iba a reaccionar; si de por si, estando normales reaccionaban de mil maneras diferentes y peligrosas, ahora con su periodo era el doble de riesgoso.

Pero lo había prometido, le prometió a sus hermanas que la cuidaría hasta su regreso. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo cuidar a Rukia en esa situación.

Dio un largo suspiro, como si de esta manera pudiera obtener el valor suficiente como para entrar. Se sentía ridículo por tener miedo de algo tan simple, pero al fin de cuentas era hombre.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para no asustar a Rukia. En cuanto ella notó la presencia de su compañero miro sobre su hombro y se encogió más en la cama y se abrazaba a ella fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?- su voz sonaba cansada, débil, con un poco de dolor incluso.

-solo vine a ver como estabas, Yuzu y Karin me dijeron que no te sentías bien.

No contesto, solo se encogió aún más.

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-no

¿Cómo es que debía de interpretar esa respuesta?

-esta bien-contestó rendido tras un largo silencio

-si necesitas algo... Avísame ¿si?

-si.

Ichigo salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse un rato.

Pero eso no sucedió, ya que no estaba tranquilo.

Ver a Rukia tan débil por algo que es natural entre las mujeres, era extraño y ciertamente le causaba ternura.

Obviamente sabia que a su compañera siempre la atacaban esos días, pero siempre parecía como si nada, incluso le hacia bromas sobre ello sin embargo nunca la había visto tirada por el dolor.

Y con ese pensamiento fue a verla de nuevo, sabiendo de antemano que podría ser hombre muerto.

Ichigo entro de nuevo a la habitación, despacio para no asustarla.

-estoy bien Ichigo, en serio-le digo ella cuando sintió su presencia.

Él noto perfectamente como ella se encogía más en su cama y se auto abrazaba fuertemente, era claro que estaba sufriendo y no sabia que

hacer... O tal vez si, pero eso podría costarle la cabeza.

\- te duele ¿verdad?

Rukia se giró para mirarlo y asintio con Korra cerró sus ojos y sin dejar de estar en su posición afirmó con la cabeza.

Si, definitivamente Rukia esta sufriendo por un pequeño e inofensivo cólico.

\- mira Rukia- hablo el despacio y rogando para no decir nada estupido- no se mucho de estas cosas, pero si me dices como ayudarte lo haré.

Rukia lo miro y guardo silencio por un momento. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo; nunca imaginó que terminaría diciéndole a Ichigo sus dolencias femeninas.

-Yuzu y Karin siempre me traen almohadas calientes y un té muy caliente-hablo en voz baja rendida y sin mirarlo-eso siempre ayuda.

-esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras rápidamente y preparo todo lo que su compañera le había indicado. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y le entrego la almohada a Rukia y dejo el té en la mesita de noche. Después volvió a bajar a la clínica de su papá, busco lo mas parecido a un calmante y volvió con su compañera.

-ten-le entregó la pastilla-tómatela y espero que con esto te sientas mejor.

Rukia le hizo caso y se tomo el medicamento y se volvió a recostar.

-gracias.

-no hay de que.

Ambos guardaron silencio, era un silencio agradable pero aún así Ichigo podía sentir el sufrimiento de Rukia. Y vaya que podía verlo, aun seguía encogiéndose en la cama y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía confortarla?

-hazte a un lado-le ordenó él al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

Ella le hizo caso, se sentía demasiado mal como para discutir con él.

Una vez recostado, paso un brazo por la cabeza de su compañera y le acaricio el cabello despacio, aquello siempre tranquilizaba a sus hermanas cuando estaban resfriadas y tenía la esperanza de que lograra el mismo efecto en Rukia.

-esto es vergonzoso ¿sabes?

-¿por qué? Es algo normal, no debes de sentirte avergonzada.

No contesto, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas, en la sociedad de almas no tenían que pasar por semejantes humillaciones y sentirse tan débil que todos la compadecieran. Inconscientemente apretó la camisa de su compañero con fuerza y no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que la voz de Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos...

-deja que la pastilla te haga efecto, te prometo que pronto te sentirás mejor.

-es que... Duele.

-lo se, pero pronto se pasara, lo prometo.

Y continuo con la caricia anterior en su cabeza, incluso colocó su mano sobre la de Rukia para darle ánimos. Era muy raro estar con ella de esa forma, de verla con esa mueca de dolor, de ver como se acurrucaba en él como si de esta forma pudiera calmarle el dolor.

Estiro su brazo y tomo la taza de té, se la entrego a Rukia y ella comenzó a beberlo.

-gracias-le entregó la taza y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Ichigo.

-esta bien.

Continuaron un rato así, en silencio y él entregándole caricias sutiles para calmarla. Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Rukia comenzaba a ser más pesado y su respiración más.

-si quieres me voy para que descanses.

-no-ella se aferró a él en cuanto sintió su cuerpo separarse del de ella-aun no se me pasa el dolor y...

-esta bien, me quedare hasta que te quedes dormida ¿si?

-si, eso…esta bien.

Ichigo la abrazo un poco más fuerte y apoyo su cabeza con la de ella. Sabia que para ella era difícil estar en esta situación, no sabia si las mujeres de la sociedad de almas aun continuaban pasando por su periodo, pero era claro que a Rukia hacia sentir débil, avergonzada y todo esas cosas que las niñas sentían cuando estaban en esos días, era cierto que no sabia como es se debía de tratar esos casos, sus hermanas aun no pasaban por eso y sabia que no faltaba mucho para eso, pero eso era otra cosa, ciertamente no quería ayudar a Rukia, pero no sabia como hacerlo y temía que si decía algo o hacia algo incorrecto seria hombre muerto y eso no estaba en sus planes. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarla era simplemente abrazarla, consolarla y estar con ella hasta que se le pasara el dolor y volviera a llamarlo idiota y a patearle la cara como acostumbraba, extrañaba a su Rukia, definitivamente "esos días" cambiaban a las mujeres.

Poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Rukia y la oscuridad de la habitación era una combinación perfecta para comenzarse a sentir adormilado.

.

.

.

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Ya llegamos!-gritó Yuzu desde la entrada-¿por qué no contesta?

-seguro se quedo dormido.

-pero que hijo tan irresponsable tengo, tendré que darle una buena patada.

-¿por que no subes a ver Yuzu? Quizás Rukia ya esta mejor.

-que buena idea Karin-dijo emocionada mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Al estar en el segundo piso, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, no lo encontró ahí, era extraño pero quizás había salido, después se fue al cuarto que compartía con Rukia y grata fue la sorpresa al ver a Rukia y a su hermano abrazados en la misma cama, él con una cara de tranquilidad y paz infinita y a ella con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Bueno antes que nada quería agradecer a todos los que se han molestado y escribirme un review, muchas gracias en serio, me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Y aquí otra idea loca, no se, quise intentar como seria ver a Ichigo siendo tierno por una vez. Y bueno la verdad le pedí consejo a mi hermano para saber que haría un hombre en estos casos y esto es una combinación entre lo que él haría y lo que yo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y si notan que Rukia no es la misma... Es por que en verdad "esos días" las mueres cambian, lo digo por experiencia.**_

 _ **Sus reviews me harían muy felices.**_

 _ **Beso y abrazos a todos los Ichiruki fans.**_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
